Incinerate
by greensocks4
Summary: The greatest trees grow from the smallest seeds; for Savos Aren, Arch Magehood grew from just one spellbook.


5th Sun's Dawn

Today is my 11th birthday. Mother and father got me new boots, the same as every year. These ones are frost resistant, to keep my feet warm, mother says. I bet they'd come in handy if I ever battle an ice mage, too!

My older sister Ravani got me some books because she knows how much I love reading. She's the best! One of the books has a funny symbol on the front, which looks like a hand but also like fire. I don't know what it means. I'm going to ask uncle Torvas tomorrow, since he's really smart.

It was cold today but not cold enough for snow, so my boots didn't come in handy. Maybe the fire hand book will make me warmer, but I'm kind of scared to read it. Better ask uncle Torvas first.

6th Sun's Dawn

I saw uncle Torvas about the book and he said it was a spell book, just like the ones the mages use! He said that by studying the book, the mages learn a spell. He also said that the fire hand symbol was the symbol of destruction magic, and that the spell the book can teach is called Insin Insenar Incinerate. It means that whoever knows this spell can shoot fire from their hands! So cool!

Uncle Torvas told me not to let mother and father see the book, because they might get mad. Also because Ravani wouldn't have known it was a spell book, she might get in trouble. So I'm keeping it under my bed and reading it when my parents think I'm sleeping.

8th Sun's Dawn

I've completely read the spell book. Twice. I couldn't get all the words, so I saw uncle Torvas about them and he told me what they meant. He says I have a good understanding of the spell. If I can get this spell and show him, then he'll definitely be super proud!

I've been practising the spell in my room, getting my stance right and doing the right arm movements. I think I'm close to being able to cast it, even though I haven't been able to make any fire yet.

9th Sun's Dawn

I showed uncle Torvas how I practised for the spell.

He says that Incinerate is an expert-level destruction spell, which costs over 200 magicka to cast. He also says that as an 11 year old I won't have enough magicka to cast it.

I asked him if he could find me a different spell book that I could do, but he doesn't want my parents getting mad at us, so he didn't get me one. He let me keep this spell book at least.

I'm really sad that I can't do spells. Mages are so cool. I want to be like them.

13th Sun's Dawn

I keep reading the spell book every night and sleep with it under my pillow. It makes me sad but I still want to know about spells, even if I can't do them right now. I still practise every night, too.

I haven't visited uncle Torvas since the other day.

14th Sun's Dawn

Tonight I was practising the spell. Since my room gets really dark I had a candle lit. I swear that when I did the movements, the fire on the candle moved! It nearly lit the wall on fire! It was so cool!

If I keep practising like this maybe I can make the fire move even more.

16th Sun's Dawn

My parents were out for the day so it was just Ravani and me at home. But then Ravani decided to go to her friend's house so it was just me.

I spent the day practising the spell in front of a candle. The fire definitely moves now. I put an unlit candle behind the lit one, and did the spell actions. It moved the fire enough to light the other candle too.

I can move fire!

17th Sun's Dawn

I MADE FIRE!

I LIT THE CANDLE! ALL ON MY OWN! FROM MY HANDS!

I DID IT!

20th Sun's Dawn

My fire is getting stronger. I lit seven candles in a row, and then I lit a candle from the other side of the room. The fire travels in a tiny ball. It wouldn't do any damage or be any use in a mage battle, but it's a start. When I get better I might show uncle Torvas.

25th Sun's Dawn

Um. Oops.

BUT ALSO YAY.

So I was practising the spell in the day because my parents and Ravani went out again. I was lighting candles in different motions. I can sweep my arms and make a stream of fire that lights a line of candles. I can also light individual candles with each of my fingers.

Honestly I'm surprised my parents haven't questioned our sudden shortage of candles. But anyway.

I was trying to make a really big ball of flame using just my palm. I had my eyes closed and my stance right, and I was totally focussed.

But then suddenly as I was about to cast the spell the front door opened and it scared me and I pushed my palm at it and the HUGE flame that I accidentally shot hit uncle Torvas in the face and he screamed and I screamed and he fell over.

Uncle Torvas had to use lots of potions to heal himself. But on the bright side, I FINALLY CAST INCINERATE.

He was kinda angry, but proud.

He was really surprised that I could cast an expert level spell, and he was even more surprised that I had enough magicka. I told him I didn't drink any magicka-increasing potions or anything.

He said that I must have a gift for magic. Most 11 year olds can't even cast a simple spell, let alone an expert level one. He gave me another spell book, for a defensive restoration spell called Steadfast Ward. He told me that one day I will become a great mage.

Today, 20 days after my birthday and my first spell book, I perfected my first spell.

And today I decided that, with the help of my uncle Torvas, I want to become the best mage in all of Tamriel.


End file.
